Of rings and horrors
by PinkuBunny
Summary: It's Halloween and Ichigo and Rukia stayed alone at his house. They watch The Ring 2 and Ichigo finds out that Rukia doesn't know what horror movie is.


**AN**: I started writing this last Sunday when The Ring 2 was on TV and I got this little idea. I unfortunately finished these lame four pages just today, because I didn't have time earlier (and I was writing my other Bleach fanfic, Endless Rain). This has nothing to do with Endless Rain, it's just a short kinda Halloween-themed fluff. Enjoy. :3 Oh, and, this is dedicated to my best friend because she wanted me to write Ichigo shirtless and because I wanted to destroy her fear of horror movies. I hope it helped, Mon-chan. Kinda... n-n'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Ichigo, what are we going to watch?"

Rukia asked, looking puzzled. Ichigo smiled from ear to ear. "It's Halloween; it has to be something scary. A horror movie." He laughed creepily in an old-horror movie way. Rukia lightly trembled and the look on her face was completely surprised.

"What's a horror movie?"

"You don't know what a horror movie is?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes were wide open. Then he laughed. Rukia punched his shoulder. "Ouch!"  
"Stop laughing and explain!"

"Well… Hm… Horror movies are really scary movies with often imagined scary and creepy evil murderers or something like that… Well, not exactly murderers, more like something fantastical, mysterious themed… Mostly impossible things." Rukia was silent for few moments.

"Sounds fun!" She exclaimed happily. "Something on TV tonight is horrific?"

"Well, yes…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"So, we're watching-…?"

"The Ring 2. I'll explain you the first movie." She nodded._ She looks too excited… She is so going to kill me later…_

They were watching the movie in the complete dark. Ichigo explained to Rukia the first movie. She was just nodding, she didn't say a thing. After 30 minutes of the film, Rukia turned to Ichigo, frowning.

"So, if you watch that videotape, you die in seven days?"  
"Yes…"  
"That's stupid." She said. "And completely pointless…"

After the character in the movie, Rachel, visited the evil kiddo's mother, Rukia laughed.

"What?" Ichigo asked. He was confused.

"I'm laughing because this woman is saying to her to be a mother and drown your own child! That's nonsense..."

The film finally found its end. Rukia shivered. Ichigo noticed that and grasped her hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently.

"I am… I'm just tired…" She yawned. "I'll go to bed… I mean, closet…"

"Okay. Good night, Rukia."  
"Good night, Ichigo."

After a while, Ichigo yawned and decided it's time to go to sleep. He slowly opened the door of his room – so that he wouldn't wake Rukia up. He rubbed his cheeks, took his shirt off and moved closer to his bed. He glanced at his bed – he almost forgot about his pyjamas so he turned to take it from bathroom. By coming back, he noticed a weird hump on his bed. He then realised that Rukia was sleeping on his bed. She was so tiny that he would crash her if he sat. He wanted to yell at her for sleeping on his bed, but he changed his mind because she moaned softly as she turned – then he saw her face. She looked so innocent and so… So beautiful. Ichigo smirked to himself. _I will leave her now, but in the morning, she's mine. _He smirked once more and went out of his room to sleep on the couch. He wouldn't sleep in his dad's bed, no way. Isshin rarely changed his sheets. And his sisters' beds – he would be doomed if he even touches the door of their room and besides, their beds are too small for him. So, only the couch in the living room lefts. And the pain in the back (well, the most of his body) in the morning.

_Die, Hollow, die! _Ichigo yelled in his dream. _I'll slice your disgusting face with my zanpakuto! _A wide smile appeared on his lips. _You'll-_

"Aaaah!" A sudden scream woke Ichigo up. He straightened up immediately and his eyes were wide open. Even though they wanted to close desperately.

"What?" He muttered, yawning. Another scream. _Rukia? _He jumped from the couch and started to run to the stairs. But he stopped suddenly and screamed himself. "My neck! My back!" He growled. "Rukia, you better have a good reason to scream for." He put himself together and ran to his room. Rukia was twirling and turning in his bed. She screamed once more. "Hey, midget… You all right?" Ichigo grabbed her hands and moved his face closer to hers. "Rukia?" _She's dreaming._ She screamed louder as she felt his hands grasping hers. _She's not dreaming; she's having a nightmare…_

"Get off of me!" She yelled and she tried to release herself from his grasp. He didn't want to let her, so he grasped her hands harder. She moaned and resisted more. _You're hurting her, idiot. _Then he let her go. Rukia sighed deeply and wrapped her hands around her knees tightly. Ichigo concluded that she's at peace now and that he can go back to his pain-giving couch. He turned and headed to the door. As his hand touched door-handle, he heard crying. He quickly turned and ran to Rukia.

"Hey…" He stroked her hair. "Rukia… Wake up…"  
"I don't want to die…" She muttered. Ichigo looked closely to her. Her eyes were closed – she was still sleeping. "I don't want to die from stupid tape…" Ichigo couldn't help himself – he smirked. She said to him that the movie was ridiculous and not scary. It's so Rukia. She could have told him that she's afraid. They would have a light turned on, or watch something else. Or he could hold her in his arms and put his palm onto her eyes if there was something scary. Ichigo smiled. _That would be nice… _Then he gulped. _What am I talking about? _Rukia moaned louder and Ichigo acted hastily; he lifted her gently and he sat onto bed with her in his arms. Rukia didn't wake up. She actually didn't register that she is in Ichigo's arms. She purred and snuggled herself in. Ichigo's uncomforted state by having her in his arms quickly faded away. He rather felt good with her. _There's no point in waking her up now… _He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.

And he fell asleep.

He couldn't see Rukia snuggling tighter in his arms and he couldn't hear her saying "Ichigo"; because he was in a deep sleep.

Rukia was woken up by the piercing sun in the morning. She softly smiled as the sun played on her closed eyes. She actually didn't mind it, the warm of it felt nice. Then she yawned, stretching her hands. Her right hand touched something warm.

She leisurely opened her eyelids. She saw her hand placed against warm chest… _Chest? Ichigo's chest?_

She panicked and moved to the edge of the bed – she didn't even realise it until she started to lose her balance. _I'm going to fall!_ She was falling and she prepared herself for the meeting with the floor, plus she closed her eyes tightly. But there was no meeting with the floor. Instead, a strong grasp on her wrist pulled her back.

"Rukia, what the hell were you doing?" She met a pair of amber eyes, filled with rage. "In the worst case, you could have hit your head severely and ended up in coma!" For few seconds, she just observed him. His frown didn't ease, but his eyes looked kinder… Filled with concern.

"Why were you in my bed?" She asked loudly, covering herself with a bedspread.

"Your bed? This is my bed!" He yelled.

"Whatever! That's not excuse for you to sleep in the same bed as me!" Rukia blushed, covering herself with bedspread completely.

"Well, if you didn't scream last night, I wouldn't!" He removed the bedspread from her. Rukia wrapped her arms around her upper body.

"I… I did what?" Her tone loosened a bit.

"You screamed as hell, midget! You could have-… Why are you wrapping your arms around your chest?" He asked as a puzzled look appeared on his face. "Like you have something to show." He teased.

"What did you say?" She immediately jumped on him, her weight thrown him onto the mattress. "Take it back, you idiot!" She punched his shoulder. "I'm sorry if my chest isn't big as Orihime's or Matsumoto's!" She punched his shoulder again. "I'm completely happy with it!" She raised her hand again to slap him again but Ichigo grasped her hand before she could do it.

"Stop it, Rukia!" He dragged her closer; her hands were pressed against his chest. She blushed and her heart thumped madly. She wetted her lips, trying to calm herself down. His constant frown was making her nervous a lot. "You don't remember what you dreamt last night?" He asked softly.

"I… I don't…" Ichigo caressed her right cheek. Rukia trembled.

"Are you all right?" He straightened up with her in his embrace.  
"I remembered something…" Ichigo stroked the top of her head with his left hand. With his right hand he lifted her chin. His amber eyes met her purple ones that were filled with tears.

"Do you care to tell me your nightmare?" Ichigo said softer than before. Rukia quickly nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I dreamt that I was watching that hideous movie and suddenly I was dragged into the tape. Everything was black and white… And it was cold… It was so cold!" Rukia moaned. Ichigo clutched her palm with his. "Then she appeared and front of me… I saw a bit of her lower face; her malicious smile as she pointed me the well. I drew closer to it and I gazed into it. And I saw… I saw you in it. Your face scared me the most; it was deformed like the ones in the movie. And then I started to scream. I couldn't cope with… It looked so real… Too real! And then I felt that she pushed me from the back and I fell… It was so dark…" She looked aside. "That's why I was so scared from falling earlier… Even though I didn't remember straight away…"

Ichigo pulled her into a tight hug. "Why didn't you say you're scared?" He murmured into her hair. "Why? We could have watched something else or at least with the light turned on."

"I… I wasn't scared at first, but-" Ichigo smirked. "What?"  
"I just wondered. Kuchiki Rukia, a Shinigami, is scared of horror movies, but not of Hollows?" His grinned like an idiot. Instead of the punch, Rukia just frowned and growled lightly.

"It's not funny, you know, Ichigo?" She muttered. He sighed lightly and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I teased you for your fear." He softly said. "Could something small make it up for you?" He asked, leaning his face to hers.

"And what "something small" would be?" She bit her lip in curiosity.

"A kiss." He said delicately and pressed his lips against hers into a sweet passionate kiss.

"You don't know through how much trouble you put me last night…" He placed a small, quick kiss on her lips. "I had to sleep on the couch."

"Really?" Rukia smiled.

"I think I don't feel my back anymore…" He scratched his head. "And I when I tried to calm you down… You really screamed pretty loudly." A small smile appeared on his face. "It was really hard to calm you down, but when you finally did, you started to cry and I acted fast; lifted you up and put you into my arms. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. And you were calm." Rukia blushed. "You truly scared me last night." He caressed her cheek.

"I am sorry…"

"Don't be. It urged me to confess my feelings for you sooner." He smiled. "I love you." He said gently.  
"I love you too, Ichigo." He pulled her head to his into another kiss, now longer.

"And one last thing…" He grinned. "I don't have anything against your chest. I think they're lovely." He gave a tender kiss onto her cheek and he stood up. Rukia blushed completely as he went out of the room. "I'll make you a nice cup of coffee and then we could go outside for a walk. It's oddly sunny for the 1st of November…"

* * *

**AN (again):** I hope you liked it. :3 I think I made dozens of corrections in last 15 minutes (since I published this). Can't believe I forgot to put "'s" to "it" in the last sentence and my author's notes had two or three mistakes. ^^' And one more thing: Ichigo commented Rukia's upper body because I dislike stereotypical (anime/manga) women – large breasts and mostly confused and without character (brainless). :S (it's my opinion, don't hate me)

Urgh! Last two sentences are really messed up! I should read what I write, instead of "give a quick look to it". *dies*


End file.
